Different
by The True Uchiha Avenger
Summary: Finally right? No romance. I mean there might be a few here and there,but there won't be. So please enjoy this Naruto story
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

He always knew there was something different about him. Whether it be the glared of the students of his class,whether it be their hatred,he always knew. He got beaten to death nearly but was saved by Anbu Member Kakashi Hatake. However that didn't change his view of the village,they HATED him. And now they need him,but he was not going to help them. They needed to burn,to feel helpless as you can't do nothing,he wanted them to suffer. So...he lefted the village hidden in the leaves to perish.. sadly that didn't happen thanks to the first and second hokage curse those bastards! Their fucking will of fires! They couldn't protect him! Pathetic excuses of leaders! Wait till he returns...he'll make those bastards pay. Starting with Sakura and Sasuke the ones who taunted him and told him he's nothing but a demon. He would show them hell. They'll wish they never taunted him again.

One of his eyes open,one blue,one slitted like a foxes eye. He started allowing his body to merge with the demon foxes chakra making him stronger. He practically fed off of it,it was painful and still is having your body slightly ripped open to allow the chakra to flow. He didn't die however,he had a slight will not to die,after all those bastards had to die right? Right. He was done being nice,he played their game long enough,he smiled darkly. "Konoha I'm coming for you!"

The third was worried,"Where is Naruto? Why do I not sense his presence?" Asuma appeared beside his father,"Lord Third." Through this was his dad,he preferred him being known as "Lord Third" regardless. It showed respect. "He lefted a few years ago. You weren't aware of this?"said Asuma now catching on although too late. The third sighed,"This is bad. I had hoped to stop this years ago. I had a vision. Naruto is coming back...but he's coming back for revenge." Asuma lowered his eyes,he knew the whole story already,many people died during that Nine tail fox attack. The third sat back in his chair in heavy thought,"I... don't know...Asuma..I really don't know...I tried to protect him the best I could...I thought I did what was right. I guess I didn't try hard enough." Asuma glared,"You done more than enough for this village!" Hiruzen smiled,"Seems like something you would say." His eyes darkened again,what would he do if he had to fight Naruto? It pained him so much.

Naruto stood at the gates,he no longer was normal. Sasuke looked at him,"Naruto?" He was shocked, something was different about him,he really looked a demon. "Well Sasuke didn't you say I was a demon? Well now I am. And I'm going to kill you." He charged at Sasuke but was blocked by Kakashi,"Naruto stop think about what your doing!" Naruto had tears fall down both eyes as he said,"Tell the damn villagers that!! They fucked up my life!!! I didn't choose this!! My parents died and people blame me for it! Well...no more!!! I'm going to burn this village to the ground!" Kakashi glared,"And you believe destroying this will change peoples prespective about you!! Honestly your becoming a demon Naruto!! Don't be...what they say you are!" "TOO LATE!!" He charged at Kakashi with incredible speed knocking him down immediately. Kakashi got back up,"Shadow clone Justu!" Several Kakashi clones charged at Naruto, Naruto smirked "You really think some stupid clones can stop me!?" He jumped over them and threw several explosive kunai at them,he nailed each shot. Kakashi came at him with lighting blade, Naruto closed his eyes,and grabbed Kakashi's arm...and then broke it. Kakashi yelled out in agony. And then he vanished. Naruto growled in annoyance,"This is getting fucking tedious,I'll end things here!" His changed arm released some sort of chakra energy and it aimed directly for the village. Kakashi gasped,no way was Naruto-? With his guard down, Naruto stabbed Kakashi in the chest,blood leaked out of the wound Kakashi got inflicted on him. Sasuke fought the urge to commit, Sakura didn't however. Sasuke glared his sharigan eyes flaring,"You bastard that went too far!" Naruto smirked,"What're you going to do Uchiha? Your the brother of a murderer,even if I kill you. It wouldn't do much considering your fucking pathetic." Sasuke narrowed his eyes,"How you know of my brother?" Naruto shrugged and grinned darkly,"Why don't you beat the answer out of me?" Sasuke charged using all of his power,however Naruto dodged them without breaking a sweat. Naruto kneed him in the gut, Sasuke started gasping for air. *When did Naruto gain such power?* thought Sasuke. Naruto then proceeded to beat the crap out of Sasuke until he was kicked in the face. He looked to his left to see Kakashi,he glared as he wiped...blood? Was that blood coming from him? Damn that teacher! Damn him! He stood up and dropped Sasuke who was already weak from the beating he got earlier. Kakashi noticed the murdering look in Naruto's eyes, Naruto had truly changed...he was truly now...A DEMON...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone. Kinda took me awhile to come up with ideas for chapter 2 so that it still added up with chapter 1 and so i didn't steer too far from it either. Anyways i hope you enjoy it! School is getting close and I'm going to be a senior. The summer may be the only time I won't be as busy. Oh and I don't own Naruto. okay bye now!

Kakashi held his chest,that cut still hurt and it was killing him to move. But he had to protect his students, it was his job after all. Without warning, something pierced Naruto's chest,and suddenly Naruto looked normal,or normal enough as he was unconscious now. He looked to see the third who looked pained. He signaled Kakashi to bring the boys to Konoha's hospital as it seemed he was now losing blood as the wound in his stomach reopened. Kakashi nodded and quickly took Naruto to the hospital.

Hiruzen looked at the ground,"Kakashi." "Yes Lord Third?" "I... made a grave mistake. I haven't been watching or taking care of him as I should. And while I thought I was doing something. I wasn't. Naruto still got beaten and tortured. And look what became of him." Kakashi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes. It's not your fault. If anything it's the villagers fault for causing this to befall."

The third laughed,"Yes. It might be true." His eyes turned serious again and worry creased his brows,"How will he be when he wakes up?"

"Don't worry I got him trapped under a very VERY strong line of shadows."

The third chuckled,"You mean-" Here he laughed. "I see. Well let's go."

Unknown to them a fellow female heard what they said. And she ran to tell her master.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly,the hell was he? It was so bright...was he dead? When he came to,he realize he was in a hospital room. The hell happened? He looked at his stomach,patches were all over it. When he tried to move,he found it hard to. After unsuccessfully trying twelve times he gave up. Kakashi entered the room, Naruto's blue eyes once again glared at him.

"You again. Why aren't you dead yet? Why aren't any of you assholes dead yet?"

Kakashi looked at him concern and pity on his face, Naruto noticed and didn't like it.

"Don't give me that look of pity! I don't need it! Now let me go!"

He tried freeing himself once more once again failed. He sighed,he was stuck with this guy.

Kakashi cleared his throat,"You remember me right Naruto?"

Naruto wanted to lie and say no,but what was the point anymore?

"Yes."

Kakashi nodded,"Out there you tried to kill me and injured Sasuke and putting other villagers lives at stake."

Naruto barely could stifled a humorlessly laugh,"You think I care that you saved me? You didn't really save me. They kept at it. Beating me black and blue. It was... horrible...painful..."

Kakashi nodded at the others to release Naruto. They did while keeping an eye on him if he dared make a wrong move. To their relief he didn't try anything. He only sat up and looked at Kakashi. Tears were threatening to fall,but he fought it.

"I remember it like it was today."

*Flashback*

Naruto was running, running from what? The villagers,they were looking for him. Torches in their hands,hate in their eyes.

"Anyone found that bastard demon child?"yelled one of the villagers.

"No not yet! He's gotta be somewhere!"

Naruto was breathing heavily,he didn't watch where he was going until he bumped into a large figure. The man turned around and smiled. There Naruto knew he was in trouble. The man picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey guys I found him!"

Everyone came running,and the man dropped Naruto. Then he kicked Naruto in the stomach, Naruto fell over his stomach feeling as if he was going to die. Then another punched his face,another one stabbed him in the chest,the cries of anguish and pain seem to arouse the villagers as they continued beating him into a pulp,until Kakashi appeared.

"Stop hurting that child."

"Ah shut up! What you going to-"

He didn't get to finish as a kunai was already lodged in his throat.

"Stop hurting that child."he repeated in a deadly calm voice.

The villagers scattered,all grumbling but none trying to challenge him.

Naruto could barely see,his vision was hazy. All he remember is seeing a a guy asking him if he was alright. Then... nothing.

*End of FB*

Naruto stared at the floor,"I'm different. Why can't anybody see that? I wanted the village to feel the same pain as me. Wanted them to suffer...yet...that still wouldn't solve anything even if I killed them all. Every single one of those bastards."

He suddenly stood up and walked past Kakashi.

He looked behind him,"Don't worry about me Kakashi. If I step out of line. They'll just kill me anyway."

With that he walked away, Kakashi stared after him. He couldn't imagine living like that. Hated by everyone because of what you have inside of you. Something had to be done. TODAY.

The female ran to her master and knocked three times on his door.

"Oh it's you Kia. What's going on now? I assume it's good."

"They have a tail beast in their possession Lord Orochimaru. And we may be able to get him to join us."

Orochimaru thought for a second,"Very well then. LET'S BEGIN."


End file.
